


Sun and Stars

by sofancydancy (Lthien)



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Alexander should have jumped on their asses like he wanted to, Alexander's wedding night, F/M, Hephaistion gives Alexander the ring, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will probably continue this, Lots of tears tbh, M/M, Possessive Alexander, Someone save Hephaistion, cassander is a dick, cleitus is a dick, heartbroken alexander, heartbroken hephaistion, hephaistion deserved better, im salty, jealous Alexander, why did hephaistion get punched in the first place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lthien/pseuds/sofancydancy
Summary: That is, until Cleitus barked a laugh and sent his fist flying into Hephaistion’s face, sending his chocolate curls flying backwards. Cassander let loose a dark laugh that sent chills down his spine as he lurched up from his seat, ignoring the confused looks and calls that abandoning his seat earned him...“What do you think you are doing?” Alexander demanded before the gods and mortals alike, watching as sobriety seemed to perk up behind Cleitus’ black eyes and Cassander’s widening in shock and dislike, his mouth curling like a snake.





	Sun and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS NO RAPE IN THIS; ONLY NON-CON. 
> 
> Not a very original title but it's 1am and my brain is dead from wiring this for three hours now. MOVING ON: Basically, my brain craved jealous!Alexander and I couldn't find much of it anywhere. In the movie, it's only Hephaistion who broods with jealousy in the sidelines. He is too GORGEOUS to be a wallflower; ugh. So, here it is. With angst and lots of love.
> 
> If you see any mistakes, feel free to tell me! I wrote this really fast! Also, comments are always appreciated!! Thank you!

Alexander watched, enthralled by the raw seduction that his bride gave to him and his company on the night of their marriage. His eyes followed her own as she danced, putting her entire soul into the performance. Her eyes were like Apollo’s flame, all consuming as she swirled with a dagger curled into her painted fist. Her eyes told him that she would be a fitting bride and the mother of his offspring. He desired her…lust. Her body called to him, but it was only her flesh. Following his soul, his eyes trailed away. They fell upon Hephaistion, as they always did.

Hephaistion was preoccupied, heated as he raged angrily against his father’s favorite, Cleitus. Cleitus was clearly drunk, swaying on his feet, arms splaying wide to the gilded coffered ceiling. Hephaistion seemed to be chastising him, for one hand was extended to Cleitus, his lovely face holding the very demeanor of a benevolent god. The khol of his eyes made the deep blue dance in the light of the fire and Alexander’s gut clenched with more desire then than it had for the near hour that he watched his bride. That is, until Cleitus barked a laugh and sent his fist flying into Hephaistion’s face, sending his chocolate curls flying backwards. Cassander let loose a dark laugh then that sent chills down his spine as he lurched up from his seat, ignoring the confused looks and calls that abandoning his seat earned him. The dance went on though, as Alexander knew it would; with or without him in his seat; his men lost in spiced wine and warm bodies to care for much else. 

“What do you think you are _doing_?” Alexander demanded before the gods and mortals alike, watching as sobriety seemed to perk up behind Cleitus’ black eyes and Cassander’s widening in shock and dislike, his mouth curling like a snake. His other generals watched on with goblets in their hands, their eyes secret as to who they owed their loyalties to, all pretending to ignore the flared nostrils of their leader and possessive fire lit beneath his eyes as he tried to catch the eye of his favorite.

“Nothing, my _king_ ,” Cleitus slurred, his oily black hair covering his sweaty face. “We were just having a bit of a brotherly scuffle, Hephaistion and I…Weren’t we, ‘Phai?” Hephaistion held his face in one trembling hand, the khol of his eyes smudged from angry tears as Cleitus slung one overly familiar arm over his furred shoulders, pressing him against his scarred body fiercely in a forced show of comradery. Alexander’s nostrils flared more in rage over the casual nickname, lined eyes wide as he stared at him. His eyes then tried to catch Hephaistion’s own to discover the truth of his pain, but Hephaistion refused to look at him, head lowered and Alexander understood more from that gesture alone than any speech that he could have muttered and all the air left his lungs in one heavy exhale.

With this marriage, would he lose him entirely?

“It’s nothing, my lord,” Hephaistion told him, voice strong in forced joy but body uncharacteristically submissive in Cleitus’ embrace, dark curls shielding the truth of his emotions. When he finally looked at him, tucking thick tendrils of hair from his face behind his flushed ears with one hand, Alexander took in a deep breath. A bruise bloomed across his nose already, dark, rich, blood dripping steadily down his busted face. Alexander opened his mouth to speak, but Hephaistion beat him to it, eyes holding back tears as he said, “Go back to her and enjoy your wedding night,” with a smile so fake that it pierced through Alexander’s heart as any dagger.

“Yes, go back before they notice you are gone and they put another in your seat,” Cassander commented at last, he too reaching for Hephaistion. His words were laced as they always were, only this time Alexander watched, beyond confused, when Hephaistion left Cleitus’ drunken hold to fall into Cassander’s opened arms, his head tucked beneath his defiant chin. Cassander wrapped his arms around Hephaistion’s waist in a way that seemed comforting, but Alexander knew better. _Possessive_ …that was what it was; challenging against Alexander in all things.

It was in this moment that Bagoas manifested beside him, touching his arm with a whispered, “My Lord.” Alexander turned to him, too shocked to do much else. “Lord Oxyrates asks if you are all right, and to say that it is seen as a sign of disrespect to leave your marriage seat. You must return, sire.” He ended with a bow and Alexander sighed deeply, wiping one scarred hand against his sweating brow. With one last, long, look at Hephaistion and Cassander, he turned his heel and returned to his seat, kissing his father-in-law’s angrily flushed cheeks with a heart-felt apology. The king allowed this but sent daggers at Hephaistion whose eyes Alexander had felt upon his back the entire time he walked back to his bride, Roxana. He did not turn to look when Hephaistion quickly left the banquet, but felt pure rage deep within him when Cassander followed after him, soon after.

Alexander nearly crushed the goblet he brought to his lips, tossing back the thick drink with a wince as he watched Roxana finish her dance, her hand-maidens following her graceful descend to the ground in a flutter of burgundy and gold. He near jumped when he felt warm lips against his ear, whispering, “Her eyes told me that she cares for you, Alexander. Perhaps too much. In the ways of my country…” The Persian general’s eyes drifted to where Hephaistion had left not a minute before, “Those that love too much lose everything.” Alexander swallowed back bile, the words reminding him to much of his mother’s own poison. The general smiled, looking back at Roxana, finishing, “Those that love in _irony_ …last.” With that last sentiment, the general patted Alexander’s shoulder and rose, leaving the golden king to his own raging thoughts.

Hephaistion remained in Alexander’s mind well past Roxana’s dance, as it always did and would. Only, now Cassander haunted his mind too, Alexander’s darkest thoughts landing upon how easily Hephaistion fell into the others’ embrace. How _easy_ Cassander’s arms wrapped around Hephaistion’s waist. 

Then, his mind turned darker still.

Had Hephaistion sought out the presence of another in his absence? Worse, could it be Cassander that Hephaistion chose out of anyone. Hephaistion could have anyone he wished, as lovely as he was. Even if Alexander had never been born, Hephaistion still would not have had to claw his way through life like many others. He was born into status, then blessed by the gods to be so perfect that he caught the eyes of everyone in a room. He would be loved. Cherished as a father and doting husband, Alexander was sure.

If he had not been born…Hephaistion would have lived happier.

Alexander let out a soft, sad, sound and ran his fingers through his hair. There he was, awaiting his bride, heartbroken over a love fiercer that Aries, more beautiful than Aphrodite herself, but as cursed as Haphaestus’ love for his dearest wife.

It was then that a knock came to his door, and Alexander quickly wiped his kholed eyes, smudging them worse. The door opened and revealed his heart’s desire, Hephaistion, who pressed one finger against his own lips, shushing him softly, before quickly looking around to see that they were truly alone. His face was cleaned, but the bruise was dark and would remain that way for many days.

Alexander went to him, eyebrows furrowed in worry, many questions choking away his words. Hephaistion watched him in silence for a moment before bowing his head and pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and pushing the fine cloth way to reveal a brilliant golden ring with a marbled red stone.

“I…I found this in Egypt,” Hephaistion started to explain, tears welling up in his eyes as he stared down at it as if it held everything he ever cared for. “Man who sold it to me said it came from a time where man worshipped sun and stars.” He looked up at Alexander once more and Alexander felt the earth shift beneath him as Hephaistion took his left hand in his own and placed the ring on his wedding finger, voice strong as he said, “I will always think of you as the sun, Alexander. And I pray your dream will shine on _all_ men.”

“Why are you saying this to me now, Hephaistion?” Alexander asked, sharp love and fear kindled by the stone upon his finger. Why did it sound so much like a farewell? Hephaistion bit his split lower lip and swung his arms around Alexander in a tight embrace, resting his ringed hand against Alexander’s nape as he nuzzled against his neck.

“I wish you a _son_ ,” Hephaistion told him, bravado cracking as his voice shattered at the end, the man trembling in the arms of his lover and closest friend. Alexander felt his love, felt it as fiercely as he did his own and he pulled away to brush his fingers through Hephaistion’s thick curls, pleased when his eyes closed in pleasure, tears running down both cheeks.

Then, Alexander’s world truly came crashing around him when he saw a fresh bruise upon Hephaistion’s swan-like neck, mostly hidden beneath his heavy robes and fur. His hands trembled as they trailed down Hephaistion’s neck to come to rest upon his clavicle. Hephaistion’s eyes widened then, more tears blooming as he realized what Alexander had seen, tainting the mark further in Alexander’s mind. Hephaistion did not stop the hand from tugging away his robes from the damned spot, pushing the cloth until Hephaistion’s golden shoulder bore itself to the candlelight.

 _Teeth._ That’s what had made such a bruise. Teeth and _tongue_ , and neither belonged to Alexander. Hephaistion trembled within Alexander’s grasp as the king backed him up against the wooden door, eyes fixed on the multiple bruises that scattered down his shoulder, disappearing into the secret of his robes once more. Alexander’s body quivered openly in anger, eyes wide, his own body covering Hephaistion’s possessively. Hephaistion sucked in a sharp breath when Alexander’s hands started to tear at his belt, pulling at his robes to bare all of his lover’s sins to his eyes. He tore at it as if he were in battle, the familiar determination sparked in his eyes that Hephaistion had seen only when they were neck deep in carnage.

“P-please _don’t_ ,” Hephaistion begged him wetly, pushing him away with a soft cry, heart unable to take being torn against in such a way; especially on a night that already ripped his soul to shreds. Alexander stumbled backwards, feeling as whipped as the beasts gifted to him by King Oxyrates. His back found one of the many ivory pillars in his room and he wrapped his trembling arms around it in support, tears blinding him. Hephaistion watched him too, back still pressed against the door, looking ravished with his shoulder bared and belt undone.

“Don’t look at me that way,” Hephaistion demanded, his heated tears running down his face without his consent. “...Look at me as if I’ve destroyed the titan within you. Rejoice… _Achilles_. Rejoice in the fair creature you have won from Asia. Rejoice and let my love run rancid in the very heart of me. Give me this one moment to say my farewell, so that when I look upon you hence I will know that you will live on without my love gracefully.” Hephaistion broke then, weeping so sharply that his body near collapsed on itself. He pushed his hair back from his face with both hands, letting out a garbled sound of pure horror when Alexander’s Queen, Roxana, walked in then, the smile she bore falling when she saw the state the two men were in. She quickly ushered her servants away in her own tongue, her eyes never leaving them.

Hephaistion looked at her, opened mouthed in shame, pulling his robes closed and thus hiding the bruises from Alexander’s teary sight. With one last heart-wrenching look at Alexander, Hephaistion quickly fled the room, taking Alexander’s soul with him.

“You love _him_?” The queen hissed to Alexander, who still held on to the pillar tightly. He looked at her, tears and all, lips trembling, and Roxana blinked in surprise and hurt alike.

“He is…Hephaistion,” Came Alexander’s reply, wet and ruined. He pushed himself away from his pillar and walked the short distance to her, cupping her warm, rosy, cheek with one of his chilled hands. She winced under his cold touch, her dark eyes seeing the ruined man behind the shimmering gold and worship. “…And he is Alexander.” With that he kissed her, the queen letting out a sharp sound of rage as she fought against him. Alexander held on, still, needing her rage as he could not bear to fight the titans that raged in his heart. They urged him to chase Hephaistion down, demand who dared to touch him and then take him. Take him and damn whatever came after; be it war or death.

But, on he kissed his bride. On he fought with her until they both found themselves rutting like animals in their wedding bed.

_I wish you a son._

The thought rang on in Alexander’s ears. Yes, that was what he needed, right? A _son._ An heir so that Alexander could quiet the demands of his generals, mother, and own fears alike. In their mating, Alexander soon realized that he was wrong…

He was wrong.

Everything was _wrong._

* * *

 

Hephaistion ran to his chambers, ignoring the looks that people gave him as he rushed by them half-dressed and weeping. When he got to his room he quickly barred the door and flung himself face-down upon the silks and soft furs, wishing he could suffocate his sorrows in them.

“Poor Hephaistion…Poor, _poor_ , dear.” A familiar voice cooed, and Hephaistion scrambled to sit upright as Cassander appeared from the shadows. He went to him, fingers beginning to brush through his hair as Alexander’s had. Hephaistion quickly backed away from the touch, feeling chilled to the bone and tainted.

“He _saw_ ,” Hephaistion told him, his tears burning raw in his eyes, feeling as if he would never stop weeping. Cassander tutted at him, pushing away his robes and baring the one bruise that gave him away in the first place. He ignored Hephaistion’s prostests and kissed the mark, bringing more blood rushing to the surface to darken it. Hephaistion pushed him away with a hiss, cupping his assaulted neck with one hand. “You will _never_ touch me again,” Hephaistion hissed up at him, all teeth and war. “It was a mistake that I never should have made.”

Cassander watched him coolly, his eyes bearing the winter’s chill and pure hatred alike. He pushed Hephaestion down by his shoulders, pinning him to his bed as he loomed over him. Hephaestion felt the end, then, trapped beneath a monster he had let seduce him in his weakest of moments not a few hours before.

_Hatred._

Hatred for Alexander. For his dream, for _him_ shown in Cassander’s green eyes _._

“What have I done?” Hephaistion asked the heavens then, wide-eyed as he saw the very bane of Alexander reflected in Cassander’s soul. Cassander’s face loomed over his, sickening Hephaistion further as he pressed his warm lips upon his own, forcing Hephaistion’s lips to part so his tongue could lick into his unwilling mouth.

“Become _mine_ ,” Cassander breathed into his mouth, kissing him still as Hephaistion raged against him, pinning his hands above his head. Fear weakened him, for on any other day Hephaistion could have easily overpowered him. It was only Alexander that he allowed to defeat him—take him.

Yet…here he was.

More tears burned in his eyes as he thought of Alexander. He had broken him. Betrayed him in his need for companionship… _love._

“Please, Cassander...Please, _please_ ,” Hephaistion tried, pulling his neck away from Cassander’s sharp teeth with a wince. Putting both hands upon his cheeks, Hephaistion forced the man to look at him; truly look at him, not just his flesh. “We were friends once. Do you not remember? Running in the heat of the Macedonian sun…chasing after Alexander? You loved him. You _loved_ …Cassander, please. Please. Don’t hurt me anymore than you have. You have already taken what you wanted from me and have used my own body as a weapon by your own design.” Hephaistion used the delay to push Cassander away and to scramble his way to his chamber door, out of breath and more disheveled than before. He quickly reached for his sword and pointed it at Cassander, warning him still if he did not leave quickly. Cassander merely smirked at his efforts, the soldier in Hephaistion finally come forward as he growled out: “I don’t want to hurt you, Cassander. But, I will if I must. My words still ring true: you will _never_ touch me again as long as I live and breathe. _Never_ …Use me against my own heart. Now, _leave_.”

Cassander made a move to touch him yet again and Hephaistion did not hesitate as he sliced a long gash down Cassander’s right arm with his sword. Cassander let out a sharp yelp and Hephaistion quickly shoved him from his chambers and out into the hall, barring the door behind him. Cassander let out a horrid cry of pure rage as he left, undoubtedly drawing the attention of the palace.

Hephaistion had the horrid thought then to end his own life then and there, far away from home and on the wedding night of his beloved Alexander. He poised the blade against his chest, heaving in thought, but quickly threw it away to fall back against his door and weep into his arms, praying to the gods that the cursed night end and take him with it. He could not bear thinking of Alexander, of his bride, and what they must all think of him…The great _toy_ of Alexander, broken at last.


End file.
